Harry Potter and the love affair of Hogwarts
by lilMissShortgrl7
Summary: Harry and Hermione have fallen in love. But Ron has a crush on her too. When Harry and Ron start fighting over her they are both left alone. All 3 of them try to earn each others heart. See how they all try to get one another back.


hey everyone! Alright, this is my version of what i thought should have happend love life wise in Harry Potter. Please e-mail me at and tellme what you think of this after you read it. enjoy!

**Harry Potter and the Love Affair of Hogwarts**

**It was a hot summer day in Private Drive. Harry still couldn't believe that Dumbledore made him come back to stay here for another summer. Didn't he get it through his head? The Dursley's hated him and he hated them back. Why wouldn't they let him go to Sirius's house or the Burrow? It didn't mater anyway because he was now trapped here in a little room. "Harry get down here NOW," bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Harry I need you to take out the trash, cook dinner and clean Dudley's room. "Yes sir," Harry replied. After he had done his chores he decided to go up to his room and rest while he could. The Dursley's would be back any minute because they didn't trust Harry alone. "Harry set the table!" called Aunt Petunia. "Coming!" called Harry. He quickly ran down and set the table. After dinner he laid down on his bed trying to think about how he could get out if this miserable place. He fell asleep trying to think about it. The next morning he woke up to Uncle Vernon yelling at him to cut the bushes, mow the grass, water the lawn and paint the shutters. That night Harry thought he couldn't take it anymore! He immediately took out paper and wrote  
_Please help me! I can't take it anymore! Please get me out of here!_ He decided he would send it to Ron. He knew if anything Fred and George could get him out of anything.**

**The next day an owl flew and dropped a letter. It read:**

_**Harry, There is a plan. Tonight, your bed room, 11PM sharp**_

_**Ron, Fred and George**_

**What did that mean? He guessed he find out soon enough. That night he waited and waited for his rescuers. He saw something in the distance. All of a sudden _BAM!_ He looked to see that the twins and Ron had crashed brooms into his bed room. "Hey Harry!" said Ron. "Made a plan as soon as we got your letter," said George. "This was what we came up with. Figured we needed an easy way. Let's go. Grab your broom and hurry! I think I hear your uncle." Fred said a spell that sent his belongings in the air . Harry grabbed his broom and away they went with his trunks following him. Uncle Vernon was screaming at him still. "Sorry we hadn't written," said Ron. We didn't know if it was safe." "That's alright. How is your summer going?" "It's OK. Not really any action though." Fred then called HIGHER!" They swerved upwards. Finally they landed outside the burrow. "Mum we're home!" called Fred. "Where have you been? You could have been seen by muggles!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Harry! Oh how good to see you! Please eat some cake." She shoved some cake on front of him. "I am actually pretty tired," said Harry. "Oh then get to bed dear," replied Mrs. Weasley. "When they got upstairs Ginny ran up to greet Harry. As he settled into bed that night he asked Ron, "Where is Hermione?" Ron replied, "Vacation. She'll be here tomorrow though." Right after Harry closed his eyes.**

**The next day Hermione arrived shortly after breakfast. "Great to see you Harry!" Said Hermione. "Nice to see you too," said Harry. "Hogwarts letters!" called Mrs. Weasley. Each of the children took their letters. "I am heading to Diagon ally for supplies. Letters please," said Mrs. Weasley. That day everyone just sat around talking about the upcoming year and what it would bring. When Mrs. Weasley returned she handed out supplies. They all ate dinner and then headed to bed.**

**"Rise and Shine!" called Ginny. "Mum wants us ready in a half hour!" Everyone scurried around the house and gathered their things. The ministry had lent them a few cars. When they reached the platform they bed Mrs. Weasley good-bye and got on the train. They had just sat down when Cho came up to Harry and said, "Hi Harry. Have a good summer?" "Yes, you?" replied Harry. "It was OK. Well see ya then!" Cho ran off to join her friends. For some odd reason something felt different. It seamed as though there weren't any sparks. "Was it me or did I sense something?" asked Ron. "I felt it too," Harry said. For the rest of the ride they sat and ate and talked about stuff. When the train came to a halt they got off. "Ill go and get us a carriage," said Hermione. Moments later Hermione returned and they loaded their trunks and cages. They walked into the castle and headed to the Great Hall for the feast. That's when Cho Chang came over and asked, "Harry can I talk to you?" "Sure," said Harry. "Harry listen, I like you and want to get to know you better," said Cho. Harry stood there. He wanted this more than anything. Why didn't he feel happier or want it? He just lied and said, "I want that too." The feast was just about to start.**

**When they reached the common room later Harry told Hermione and Ron everything. "You know Harry you probably just moved on," said Hermione. Ron asked, "Anyway you probably have just moved on like Hermione said." That night when he went to bed he thought about what Hermione said. Was he over Cho Chang?**

**A few days later the three headed off to Care of Magical creatures. Harry had given it thought about not liking Cho anymore. "Hermione maybe your right," said Harry. "I guess I just moved on." Malfoy who had obviously been listening chimed in, "Oh did you hear that? Potter Got dumped." "Shut up Malfoy!" shouted Harry and Hermione. Malfoy started talking again and snickering but was interrupted when Hagrid came to start class. By the end of the day their homework had started to pile up. It was beginning to feel like fall and Quidditch was starting up again which made it harder to finish. But by the weekend the three had been able to finish their homework.**

**It was a dark dreary evening at Hogwarts with no where to go or no homework to do (Hermione disappointed). Ginny was going around trying to convince Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Cho Chang to play a game of Spin the bottle. It wasn't the most brilliant idea but they all agreed. When it was Harry's turn to spin it slowly stopped and landed on Hermione. "Maybe we shouldn't," said Hermione. Do it! Do it! Chanted Neville and the others. Harry leaned in and kissed her. Harry felt a moment of sensation. He had never felt like this before, especially around Hermione. Wow was all he was able to get out. Hermione stood there thunderstruck smiling. The twins, Fred and George who had just walked in stood there with their mouths open along with Cho, Neville, Ginny and Ron. "Harry…." Hermione trailed off. "What the bloody hell was that?" said George. "That was one nice kiss," he continued. "Yeah it was brilliant," piped up Ron. Hermione still stood there looking at him and smiling. "It's getting late, we ought to be getting to bed," said Neville. "See ya!" called Cho as she put on the invisibility cloak and left. "Harry wait!" called Hermione as he headed up the stairs. "Harry that kiss…" "Yeah," replied Harry, "I liked it." "Me too," said Hermione now blushing. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," replied Harry. "Well see you in the morning," called Harry. "Bye," she says as she hugged him and walked away.**

**That night Harry couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and Hermione. Nor Ron or he could picture Hermione's love life but now he was sure he could. "Wow that was some kiss back there," said Ron. "Yeah it was," Harry said softly. Hermione kept appearing in Harry's dreams that night. When morning came he got dressed and headed down stairs. He caught Hermione in the deserted common room. Most people had already gone to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Hermione could I ask you something?" "Yeah anything." "Hermione I was wondering if you would like to get together later… maybe in the library or something like that?" Harry could feel himself blushing like Hermione had last night. "Are you asking me out Harry?" "Uh... Yes"**

**"Well I accept! But whatever happens we shouldn't tell Ron though, friendship reasons," said Hermione. "Agreed," replied Harry in an unsteady voice. He told Ron almost everything but this could wait.**

**Over the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione would sneak off to the lake and have a lot more of what Harry liked. Harry hated keeping this from Ron. He was happier then ever and couldn't even let his best friend know. One day Harry and Ron went off to see if they could sneak some snacks, the rest started another round of Spin the bottle. Ron nervously spun and it landed in Hermione. Oh no, Thought Hermione in her head. Ron leaned in and kissed her. Ron stood their smiling and pulled her aside quickly and asked, "Hermione, would you go out with me?" Hermione agreed. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't hurt Ron's feelings.**

**The next night Ron ran up to Fred and George in the hall and told them about Hermione. He knew they weren't really listening but he had to tell someone! The next night on their way back from dinner, Fred and George turning a corner to see Harry and Hermione kissing. When they reached the Gryffindor common room they went to Ron and asked, "Weren't you going out with someone?" "Hermione. Why?" "Well Harry and her were pretty good friends from how they were kissing then," Said Fred. George added, "Yeah, I knew that wasn't an innocent kiss that one night." Ron was furious. "HOW COULD YOU! AND NOT EVEN TELL ME!" "Ron what…" he was interrupted. "HARRY WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING! HARRY I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!" Ron stormed off leaving Harry their standing white. Ron somehow knew. **

**Harry was walking to go do homework when he saw Ron with MALFOY! "What the…" "Meet my new buddy Potter," said Malfoy. New buddy? What did he mean by that? Then Hermione ran up to him and said, "He knows about us doesn't he?" "Afraid so," replied Harry. That's when Ron went up to Cho Chang and asked her out. She giggled and said yes in a weary voice. "This will bring Hermione to me and I can get revenge on Harry" Ron thought. Harry couldn't help but think about this and a few days later decided the only way he could get Ron was to go out with Cho Chang even though he really cared for Hermione and not her anymore. Cho accepted and said Ron was nothing. "Harry I can't take it!" cried Hermione that evening. "I can't stand seeing you and Ron fighting. I'm sorry Harry but we can't do this." Harry was stunned. He almost felt like a dementor had taken his soul.**

**On the way to lunch a few days later Harry saw Hermione laughing with Malfoy! In transfiguration later he said, "why him Hermione?" She just replied with, "He can be real gentle." Oh great he thought. Now all he had was Cho Chang and he didn't care for her anymore. Not like how he cared for Hermione. In the dormitory that night Ron burst in saying, "WHY HIM? WHY HIM? HARRY I WAS USING MALFOY. HE IS A REAL JERK! IM SO SORRY HARRY!" Harry was glad to hear someone sane. "I am too Ron. We will get Malfoy." The next day Harry broke up with Cho. She was upset but understood. On the way to Quidditch the next day Ron and Harry herd, "IT IS O-V-E-R-! I AM NOT GOING WITH A BABOON WHO INSULTS MY OLD FRIENDS! I THOUGH YOU WERE DIFFERENT MALFOY!" Hermione stormed off. "Did she just…" "Yeah Ron she did."**

**The next days in class were awkward. In the common room Wednesday night the 3 sat there doing homework. Then Hermione piped up and said, "I can't take this anymore! I hate fighting with each other. We have known each other since our first day here. This is so not any of us. I am so sorry to both of you!" "Hermione I am sorry too," Ron said. "Hermione, I am really sorry," said Harry. The three then hugged and continued to do their homework. **

**The next day the 3 met and went to the Great hall for breakfast. They caught up on things but Ron could tell that there was major tension between Harry and Hermione. A few days later Ron had to say something. "OK I know I am not the only one who senses tension here. Harry, it is clear that you still have feelings for Hermione. Hermione it is clear you really care about Harry. I wouldn't mind if you guys went out again. You two care about each other and I promise that it will not affect our friendship." Harry and Hermione didn't expect to hear this from Ron but Harry was relived that he thought that because what he said was true. He really liked Hermione. "Hermione if you…" Harry started. "If you want Harry," Hermione said blushing. "As long as it doesn't interfere with each others friendship."**

**The three went to bed after. Harry kissed Hermione with a good night kiss. He was sure Fred, George and Ginny saw because he could hear giggling and light whispering. Hermione meanwhile was thankful that she was with Harry again too. **

**Within the next few days everyone in Gryffindor knew about Harry and Hermione and most of the others that were in their same year. Of course Malfoy and his cronies were being their usual selves snickering when they walked by with each other and saying things like, "Oh look everyone. It's the love birds!" Some people didn't seem to mind though. "You two are such a cute couple," Ginny told Harry and Hermione. "I knew you would get together someday! "Ron's not jealous or anything?" **

**"We talked and worked it out," said Harry. **

**On the last day at Hogwarts Harry kept thinking about how he was going to survive the summer without seeing Hermione. He knew he probably write her everyday but that wouldn't be the same. They had a great relationship with each other and now he didn't think he could be apart from her. "Harry I will miss you terribly! I promise I will write," Hermione told him. "I will miss you too," said Harry as he leaned in to kiss her again. As he stood there holding Hermione's hand on platform 9 ¾ looking into her eyes there was no doubt that he could see forever in them. But now he knew he had something greater to go back to next year, because he was in _love._**

**3 years later**

**Harry and Hermione are still dating. Ron is now going out with Cho Chang again but this time for real. They are in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Today is their last day there and there is going to be a huge party to celebrate making it through. Fred and George even managed to come. Looking back Harry now knows that what he thought about back on the platform 3 years ago is coming true. Harry is proposing to Hermione. TONIGHT, in front of everyone in Gryffindor. **

**Hermione said yes.**

**After Story**

**Tonight there is a party at Gryffindor. Harry has thought this over and decided that he is going to propose to Hermione. They have known each other since their first day there and are in love with each other so, with the party it is perfect timing. Today around this time marks their 7th year since they met. It was quarter to 3 and the Party was going to begin soon. Harry quickly changed and hurried to the common room. Hermione was down their waiting for him. Fred and George had flown their broomsticks here and used the invisibility cloak to sneak in. "Hey Harry how's it going?" called Fred. "You taking care of the gal?" asked George. "He sure is," piped Hermione. Harry ran over and gave her kiss. Afterwards all the 7th years crowded around to look back at their years there. When everyone was drinking butter beers Harry clinked his glass and said, "Er- could I have your attention." Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Hermione, we have been friends since day 1. I really care about you and I love you." People started going awe. He got down on one knee with Hermione whispering, "Harry not here,", and asked, "Hermione, will you marry me?" Everyone erupted in applause while Hermione stood there in tears and managed to get out "yes!" Harry jumped up and kissed her. Professor McGonagall had come now and was in the door way clapping and smiling too. Ron then came up now and said, "Hey congratulations." "Ya Harry," said Ginny. Hermione was now with a group of girls being congratulated. "You two always made the perfect match," said George. Somehow word spread across school and people kept coming up on the train and congratulating the both of them. All except Malfoy of just said that they were sick. At the platform they met Mrs. Weasley who was to take them to the burrow. They decided to tell the rest of them at dinner about the new news.**

**"Sit everyone!" called Mrs. Weasley. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all sat down. Near the end of dinner. Hermione and Harry stood up and said, "We have an announcement to make." They all stared at him. "Er- Everyone, Hermione and I are engaged to be married." Lupin jumped up and hugged Harry. Hermione was in a squeeze with Mrs. Weasley who headed for Harry and the rest stood there looking aglow. "Congratulations Harry!" said Lupin. "When is the big day?" Harry paused. "Haven't picked a day yet," Harry replied. At that moment Mr. Weasley gave him pat on the back that sent him into Hermione. "Now I don't want this coming in between your training," Mrs. Weasley said. "You two and everyone else have made everyone so proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley once again was going around hugging everyone. "Harry and I won't Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. "Why don't you guys go up to bed. I am sure you must be exhausted," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry and the rest of them went upstairs to get some sleep.**

**In bed Harry couldn't help but think about Sirius. If he wasn't dead he would be able to be Harry's best man. He would be able to see how happy he was… It hurt him too much to think about it. He had people who really cared about him but nothing could replace Sirius. He was after all the last thing he had left closest to a parent. "You all right Harry?" asked Ron. "Yeah fine," replied Harry. "I can't believe that you are engaged," said Ron. "You really go together well." "Thanks." Harry then turned off the light and closed his eyes.**

**The next day Hermione greeted Harry with a kiss. When they went downstairs they found a giant breakfast with flowers. It was obvious that Mrs. Weasley was glad everyone was home for the time being. Later that day Harry and Hermione decided that they would go out together. They went and sat under a tree by a lake. "Harry I still cannot believe you did that," said Hermione staring at her ring. "You like it?" asked Harry. "Like it? I love it!" replied Hermione then giving Harry a kiss. "Harry I was thinking about what Lupin said last night," said Hermione. "About when we were having it?" asked Harry. "Yes. When do we want to have it? I mean, I don't know about you but I want a summer one." Harry just sat there smiling. "I don't care when, as long as I just do," replied Harry. "What about the end of September?" asked Harry. "We can do it before Ginny goes back to school and it will give us time." "I like that idea," said Hermione. And that's when Harry was thinking about Sirius again. Hermione caught on quickly and asked, "You are thinking about Sirius again aren't you?" "Yeah I am," replied Harry. "Hermione, I was thinking about this last night. I wanted him to be able to be my best man. I wanted him to be there. And now…" Harry trailed off. "Harry It's going to be OK. I know it is hard on you. You were close and only knew him for a short time," said Hermione. "Common, its getting near dinner." Harry and Hermione went back to the burrow. When they walked through the door there was a banner up that said CONGRATULATIONS HARRY AND HERMIONE! Along with lots of food and flowers. "We decided to through you a party," said Ron. "Thanks," said Harry. Lupin was there for dinner again. They all sat down to eat. Fred and George were talking about ideas for their joke shop. Hermione stood up and said, "We have talked it over and reached a date." Everyone looked up now. Harry added, "We have decided on August 25th. That way it can be before Ginny goes back to school and before any major joke shop business. Then everyone started clapping and buzzing 20 questions at once.**

**In bed later Ron asked, "Where do you reckon you're going to have it?" Harry had no idea. "Not sure. But I want to ask you if you will be my best man?" Ron jumped up and said, "Of course I'll do it! Thanks!" He ran over and hugged Harry. Ron realized the face on Harry and asked, "You wanted him to be it huh?" "What?" Ron added, "Sirius, you wanted Sirius to be your best man?" Harry looked down and said, "Yeah, but don't get me wrong you know I would've had you in there too!" "I know mate. I was hoping talking might help ya. You looked kind of down." "Thanks," said Harry. Ron turned out the light and went to bed. Meanwhile Ginny was with Hermione gazing at her new engagement ring and talking about plans.**

**Over the Next few weeks things were hectic. Owls came in and out with letters to Harry and Hermione congratulating them on their engagement and reaching a date. Somehow people were spreading the news. Harry had an idea that it was Mr. Weasley. They even got a letter from Dumbledore. "Harry who do we want to come?" asked Hermione. "I was thinking about who would be in it too. I know that you picked Ron as best man…" Hermione was cut off when Harry said, "Hermione we still have to pick a place." "I know but I can't think of a place. I mean it needs to be a place where my parents can come." "Yeah I know what you mean." Then something popped in Harry's head but it was hard to bear. Then Harry said softly, "Sirius's house." Hermione stood there shocked. "But Harry my family can't go there." "Then we have two," said Harry. "Two what?" asked Hermione. "Two Weddings. We can have one with all our close friends and in Sirius's house. Then we can have another wedding for your family's friends." Hermione stood there looking confused. "Harry I don't know," said Hermione. "Maybe we can just have my parents at the 1st one. I don't even really know my other relatives. I don't think I even met them." Harry thought about this. "Ok, but they won't feel unwanted with people they don't know will they?" asked Harry. "No they won't. Please Harry? It would make it easier." "Alright," replied Harry.**

**The next day Harry and Hermione were sitting at the table discussing who was to be in it and who should come. "For best man I picked Ron, and the rest of the party will be Fred and George," said Harry. "Ok. I picked Ginny as bridesmaid and am still thinking about any others," replied Hermione. "Ok," said Harry. "Now who from Hogwarts should we invite?" asked Hermione. "Well, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and maybe Cho for Ron," replied Harry. "What about Hagrid and Dumbledore?" asked Harry. "Do you think they would come?" asked Hermione. "They should. I don't see why they wouldn't," replied Harry. Hermione put down their name on an invitation. "Of course we will have Lupin, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. When they finished writing out invitations Hermione tied them to Owls. Then they went to go find Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny to go to Diagon Ally for fittings.**

**Within the next few days letters were pouring in saying they would be happy to come to the wedding. Even Hagrid and Dumbledore said that it would be their honor to come. The days got even more hectic with the food, seating and or course, cleaning up Sirius's house. At first Harry could barely get near it. He picked this place because it was what he had left of Sirius. Oh how badly he wishes he was here. It took a while each day to clean it. Each time he went there he hesitated before entering. There were too many memories.**

**They decided to have the wedding in the room next to the kitchen. That way they could walk down the stairs and the aisle. Harry and Ron started walking toward the house. Everyone wanted to help with the festivities. Fred and George did as much as they could with running the joke shop. Everyone else left early that day to work in the upstairs rooms for changing. Harry stopped. "You alright?" asked Ron. He paused. "Yeah fine," replied Harry. They rang the bell and Lupin answered it. "Hey Harry! How's the planning going? By the way an owl just arrived for you." He gave Harry a slip of parchment that said the tuxes were done. Harry looked around. The place was looking a whole lot better. The wedding was in 2 ½ weeks and he felt that it would be ready.**

**The next week and a ½ were as hectic as ever. They were trying to get the finishing cleaning touches done and the decorating. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were off getting the dresses and Tuxedos for everyone. "Harry could you come down here please?" called Mrs. Weasley. Harry went down the stairs to see Lupin sitting at the table. "Hello Harry," said Lupin. "Hi," replied Harry. "Harry I came by to give you an early wedding present. I didn't know if I would catch you." Lupin pulled out a picture framed. He handed it to Harry. He looked and it was a photo of Sirius and his parents. "Sir… thanks. Why didn't you give me this earlier?" asked Harry. I was digging through some old things and found it," replied Lupin. "Hope you like it," said Lupin. "I do sir. Thank you," replied Harry. He ran back upstairs and showed it to Ron, Fred and George. "It's nice," said Ron.**

**It was the day before the wedding and Harry and Hermione decided to go out and spend some time together. That and everyone else said they would take care of the last details and for them to go have a little fun. They decided to go to the lake. "Harry I can't believe tomorrow we're getting married," said Hermione. "I know," replied Harry. "Back on the platform when we first met, I new that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry told Hermione. "I felt that way too," said Hermione. Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry. "I really wish Sirius and my parents were here," said Harry. "They would want to see me happy." "Yeah they would," said Hermione. They sat there until it was near dark and decided to go get some rest.**

**The burrow was a mess the next day. Everyone was scurrying around and there was so much conversation going on it was hard to tell who was talking to whom. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley left first around 9. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were going to leave later on. Lupin had already gone to the house to make sure everything was set up. When they got there Harry realized how great everything looked. Flowers were set up along the stair banister and along the rows of chairs. Even the light had a few on it. There was a row of carpet going through the aisle. "Looks great huh?" asked Fred. "Yeah, it looks brilliant," replied Harry. He could smell food through the doors. They ran upstairs to get changed. He thought he herd Hermione and the others arriving. "I'm not so sure about giving the speech," Ron said. "I did work really hard on it though." "I'm sure you'll be fine," said Harry. Mrs. Weasley then ran in and hugged Harry saying how proud she was of him. She then ran off to get the door. It was Hermione's parents by the sound of it.**

**About an hour and a half later Harry, Fred, George and Lupin went downstairs to start greeting guests. Dumbledore arrived first. "Congratulations Harry. Thank you for having me," said Dumbledore. "Thanks," replied Harry. He escorted him to the front row. Hagrid was second. "Hey Harry! Glad ye invited me. You really tidied the place up," said Hagrid. One by one more people started arriving. Then Cho came and greeted by Ron. "Hey Harry," said Cho shy fully. "Thanks for inviting me," she said. Ron escorted her to a seat. Harry then saw Neville and his grandmother walk in. He waved at Harry. Ginny came down the stairs. "Harry you should see Hermione. She looks beautiful," said Ginny. Ginny started going around greeting the guests. Harry saw Fred and George to his surprise not trying to cause any chaos. Mr. Weasley then came up to Harry and said, "Harry it's about time to get started.**

**Harry was up at the end of the aisle. Music started playing and Ron, escorting Ginny, walked down the stairs and then took his place at the side of him while Ginny took her place on the other side. Then came Fred and George who joined him and Ron followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who took their seats in the front row. Harry quickly glanced around and saw Seamus and his parents, Dean and his parents, Hagrid in the back, Dumbledore seated next to Lupin, Hermione's parents, Neville and his grandmother and the other 2 Weasley's Bill and Percy.**

**Louder music started playing. People rose from their seats and stared at the stairs. Harry looked that way too and then saw her. Hermione in a white spaghetti strapped dress being escorted by her dad down the aisle. Hermione smiled at Harry and he smiled back. Her dad let her go and she then stood next to Harry. That's when Harry saw it. On a table in the back of the room was a picture of Sirius looking at Harry and Smiling. Harry couldn't help but make his smile even bigger.**

**The minister started saying some words and Harry and Hermione repeated some things. They had to say something to each other. "Harry, we were friends since day 1. When we started seeing more of each other I knew that I wanted to be with you," said Hermione. "Hermione, there was no doubt in my mind when we were going out I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," said Harry. They went on and then the minister said, "Harry, do you take Hermione to be your wife?" Harry replied with "I do." "Hermione, do you take Harry to be your husband?" Hermione smiled and said, "I do." "I now announce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride." Everyone arose clapping and smiling. Harry leaned and kissed Hermione.**

**Mrs. Weasley in an instant changed the wedding area into tables and chairs with tons of food. Lupin came up to them and congratulated them. Hagrid looked odd compared to the rest but he didn't seem to mind. "Hermione, Harry I wish you the best of luck," said Dumbledore. "Thank you sir," said Hermione. People danced and talked and had a ball. When they left to go on their honeymoon everyone said good-bye and congrats to them. Harry knew that this was only the beginning.**

**A few years later**

**Harry and Hermione currently live inHarry's parents houseand are expecting their first child to be named Ron. Cho Chang and Ron also married over a year ago.**


End file.
